


Too Much

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [399]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Blood, Blood Drinking, Injury, M/M, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Benny needs blood and Sam offers, but Benny accidentally takes a little too much.





	

The wound in Benny’s side is healing. It’s healing slower than a wound normally might, but, then again, Benny is out a fair amount of the nutrient-rich blood he so desperately needs.

“Take mine,” Sam says simply.

Benny shakes his head. “Be fine…‘til we can get to…my supply.”

Sam rolls his eyes, because that’s more than an hour away. “Take mine,” he insists again, bearing his neck pretty insistently. Sam debates whether or not he should cut his own skin, draw blood and tempt Benny, when Benny reaches up and lashes on.

It doesn’t hurt, really. The initial piercing does, but after that it’s just a weird sucking feeling, not entirely unpleasant, not when he knows it’s Benny holding him, that he’s in no danger.

By the time Benny pulls back, Sam is light-headed, woozy, and his vision is blurring a bit. “Sam? Sam?” Benny rasps, panicked.

Sam hazily thinks that Benny looks better, his color coming back in, before Benny grabs him up and pulls him close. 

“Dean, clean up faster. Gotta get Sam outta here,” Benny shouts.

“What happened?” Dean demands.

“Jus’ do it!”

Dean doesn’t argue, so Sam presumes he’s picked up the pace, that they’ll be moving soon.

“Sorry, sorry, Sugar,” Benny croons. “Sorry, I…I fucked up, took too much. Gonna get you some juice and some rest. A transfusion if it’s too bad, yeah? Gonna get you better.”

Sam nods hazily and Benny keeps holding him. Sam isn’t sure how much time does or doesn’t pass, but soon enough they’re in the car, then Dean is running into a Quick-Mart, bringing out four different bottles of juice, one of them Benny immediately pops open for Sam.

Sam drinks two of them, slowly, one before they make it to the motel and one after. Benny doesn’t put him down and Sam is somewhat grateful for that.

He’s feeling a little steadier, two bottles of juice in his system and lying in bed, when Dean and Benny get into it in heated whispers that carry through the room.

“How could you? I mean, even drinking from him at all is bad enough, but look what you did to him!”

“I know,” Benny says heavily. “He’s gonna be fine, I stopped, but damn you can’t even know. Been thinkin’ 'bout it this whole time, how bad it could’ve been. But, damn, your brother’s blood is good. I won’t–I won’t do that again.”

They eventually trail off, Dean going out for a bit and Benny coming over to Sam’s bed, trailing a hand through Sam’s hair.

Sam’s eyes are closed, but he opens them just enough to look over at Benny. “Benny? I don’t regret it. So you know. My choice, remember?”

Benny’s fingers pause for half a second before they resume stroking. “Go to sleep, Sam,” he says gently. “You’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Stay with me,” Sam says, eyes drooping closed again.

“Of course,” Benny says, sitting on the bed to prove his point. “Not goin’ anywhere. Sleep, Sam.”


End file.
